Prior art devices which have been deemed closest to the following specification include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
508,072, Willingham, PA1 560,245, Wagner, PA1 1,845,814, Reis et al, PA1 2,301,511, Boyce, PA1 2,737,193, Boyd,
None of these patents appear to have the versatility of the instant invention and certainly do not disclose the specific structure. In addition however these other units are limited in the fact that they can not be as easily disassembled and readily stored and transported.